


Don't leave me

by Butterfly_chic21



Series: The Everlasting Bond [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Demon Bill, Eventual Smut, Half Demon Dipper, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_chic21/pseuds/Butterfly_chic21
Summary: Welcome to Part 2!I hope you guys like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Part 2!  
> I hope you guys like it!

Dipper woke up, he felt soft lips kissed his cheek and neck. He giggled, turned around to face he's lover.

"Morning my love." Said Bill

"Morning."

"You know sapling, you look absolutely beautiful pregnant with my child."

Dipper looked like he was ready to pop with the child any day now.

"I'm fat."

Bill crawled between Dipper's legs, lifting up the brunette's maternity shirt and started placing kisses on the swollen belly.

"Nonsense, you look gorgeous. I want to ravish you."

"How long do we have before breakfast?"

"I say we have about 2 hours."

"Perfect." Said Dipper as he kissed Bill.

 

* * *

"Can you pass me the cottage cheese." Said Dipper 

"Sure bro-bro." 

"Bro-bro?"

"It's short for brother. I can stop if you don't like it."

"No I love it."

Mabel smiled, she passed him the strawberry cottage cheese for his bagel. 

"Do you guys know the gender?" Asked Dipper's mother 

"No I want to keep it as a surprise." Replied Dipper as he ate more of his bagel.

"I already have a list of names for our kid. Billy, BJ, Bill Joe, and a brunch more."

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Please tell me that not all those names starts or rhymes with Bill."

"Nah, I'm just messing with you Sapling, but I do have a list of names. I think about a hundred names are on there."

"Well hurry up and choose your first pick, because I only allowing one name for our child."

"I can only choose one?! Please Pinetree can I do my top 10?"

"Top 1."

"Top 5."

"Top 1."

"Top 3!"

"That can be arranged. No more than that."

"Deal."

* * *

"I'll be fine Pinetree, it's just a rescue situation."

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

Bill, Mabel, and Stan was called by Fiddleford to help him get his beloved raccoon back from this mysterious unknown swamp. Something inside of Dipper told him this was a trap, and he begged Bill not to go.

"Tell you what, Mabel and I made a iPod for you. It's in my upper drawer. I back before you know it. I love you."

Bill kissed Dipper and Dipper's belly.

"Love you too."

Bill left along with the others except Ford. He was in the lab working on some more weapons. Dipper found the iPod, Bill's jacket, his favorite blanket and took a nap. 

Hours later, Dipper woke up to the sound of footsteps. 

"Bill?"

No answer except a tranquilizer being shot at Dipper's arm. Dipper felt woozy, he collapsed on the bed, soon darkness took over him.

Dipper woke up again, he noticed he was in a very cold, gray, and dark cage. Which could only mean one thing.

He was captured once again. 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

The cage was cold, the guards didn’t say much to him. Did they know, Dipper looked at his stomach, the jacket he wore only hid so much of his pregnant belly. Have they realized yet, he bit lip, he tasted blood. Dipper wanted to go home, and wanted Bill. At least Bill kept him warm during the cold days. 

He wanted to go home. He wanted Bill most of all. He just found his family and he was back in a cage. Dipper smelled the jacket it smelled liked Bill. Bill and his family would rescue him soon...right. Dipper whimpered, he closed his eyes. He needed to stay calm, ‘Just inhale and exhal...Ow!’ 

Dipper clutch his stomach, Ford told him about contractions. Just breath in and out, ignore that annoying voice that kept telling him that he was in labor, but he started to believe it when his water broke.

Hours later, the contractions weren’t stopping, they were getting more intense, Dipper tired his hardest to scream out in pain. Sweat and tears streamed down his face, another intense contraction made him bite Bill’s jacket sleeve. He was in the back corner of the small cage, under a blanket hoping the thickness of the fabric would muffle his screams.

Then he heard a voice, well more like a growl. Dipper peeped his head out of his blanket. It was a bear with 7 heads in the cage next to Dipper’s. The beast crawled closer to the brunette, did the bear know, can he smell the scent of blood and fluids.

The bear left Dipper’s side and began to roar and go crazy, scratching the walls, running into the bars, and hitting things with his massive tail. Dipper knew what the bear was doing distracting the guards. Dipper went back to his safe haven, he touched his opening, he felt the head of he’s child.

Dipper heard the guards outside the bear’s cage, he had to push the baby out without making too much noise. He pushed with all his might, he lost count of pushes he did, the bear was still going at it with the guards. Dipper looked down to see how much longer he had to endure pain.

He saw blood, fluids, and a head. Dipper pulled his baby out, the baby girl cried, Dipper tried to wipe off the grime on the child, but the baby cried even louder. 

“Sh sh sh sh, quiet my darling, shhhhhhhh.” He said as he rocked the upset child

Dipper figured the child was hungry, so he lead the child to his only food source he had for her. She latched, finally everyone could breath. He peeked his head out just in time for guards to leave the hall of prisoners.

He turned to see Multibear lying on the floor. He purred softly, he held his paw up and point to the blanket. Dipper smiled and lift the blanket high enough for the bear to see the child eating. 

“She’s here because of you. Thank you.” Dipper whispered,

Mutibear turned over to go to sleep. The baby finished eating, her mother burped her and rocked her to sleep, Dipper admired his new daughter, she small probably weighing only about 7lbs, her skin was lightly sun-kissed, she had brown hair on her scalp. She gurgle in her sleep. Dipper looked at his thighs they had dried blood covering the skin. The cage smell heavy of blood and birth. 

“I can’t wait for your dad to see you.” Said Dipper placing a kiss on her forehead,

Dipper placed the child in the blanket haven, and went to sleep praying for Bill to rescue him.

* * *

 Bill was going crazy, Ford was searching for Dipper throughout the world. They have to find him, they have to. Bill asked Ford again if he found anything. 

“No I haven’t yet, Bill calm down. We’re all working on getting Dipper back home.”

”I know Sixer but he’s pregnant, what if he gives birth to the baby? What if they hurt him?”

”Bill!!” Mabel shouted

”Stop thinking about the negatives think about the positives. Dipper will be fine!”

 Bill took a deep breath in and let it out.

”I’m just scared ShootingStar.”

”We all are Bill.”

Silence

”I FOUND HIM! Everyone get into the Stan mobile, grab some weapons, it’s going to be a hell of a rescue.”

‘Hang on Little Tree, I’m coming.’

* * *

 

Dipper woke up to his cage door opening,

”That’s him the half breed!” A guard spat,

Dipper sat up, and growled showing his slightly sharp fangs.

“Get up!” 

Dipper didn’t move, his legs were very weak. He had to gather enough strength to attack, before they found his baby.

”I Said GET UP!” 

A guard got Dipper on his feet, he attacked scratching and biting the guard. Two more guards appeared and held Dipper down. Then the baby started crying from all the noise. 

“What’s this?” Said the head guard touching the blanket pile

”NO GET AWAY FROM THERE!!” Dipper cried 

The guard pulled Dipper’s screaming baby girl out of the pile.

”A half breed baby to match.”

”P-PLEASE I BEG OF YOU DON’T H-HURT HER!”

”Take the prisoner away!”

The two guards dragged Dipper by his wrists away from the cage that his precious daughter was still in. He cried out hoping the guards would let him go back to his daughter. They put the brunette in a holding cell, now he waited. He felt sick and weak, his stomach throbbing, and more blood flowed out of him. He cuddled himself into a ball wanting to die, and then he heard screams and yells. Soon his cell unlocked and a very pissed Bill stood in the doorway.

Dipper couldn’t believe his eyes, Bill was actually here. Bill hugged him and began to tear up.

”Y-you came.” Said Dipper quietly 

”Of course I did, I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

Bill looked at Dipper paleness, and the blood on his thighs.

”Oh Sapling, what have they done to you.”

”Yo Cipher, let’s get out of here!” Said Wendy

”W-wait, t-they took her.” Said Dipper weakly 

“Her?”

”M-my b-baby, t-they took my baby.”

”Red! Carry Pinetree to the exit!”

”B-but m-my b-baby.”

”I know Pinetree, but I need you to go to Sixer to take a look at you. I’ll get her, I promise.”

Wendy carried Dipper to the Stan mobile outside, while Bill looked for his child, Bill hear cries down a hallway, he followed the sound until he found the source. The cage was dark, and smelled of blood, Bill found the baby, he stood in awe, he picked the screaming baby. The baby calmed down once she noticed that she was in her father’s arms.

Bill sneak out with the baby, and made it to the Stan mobile.

* * *

Dipper woke up feeling numb, another IV machine was attached to his arm. He wanted to see his baby, he stood up, and walked very slowly down the stairs. He saw Bill on the living room couch playing with his daughter.

Mabel guided him to the couch, and Bill placed the baby girl in Dipper’s arms. The baby giggled, when her mother touched her cheek. She was beautiful and perfect.

Hours later, 

Dipper was sitting on the bed in his and Bill’s bedroom. Bill walked in.

”Mabel has the baby, she going to feed her, then Icebag is going to take a nap with her, and Sixer is going to take her on a tour of the Shack.”

”So what do we do now?” Dipper asked,

Bill smirked, he closed the door of their room. Bill laid Dipper down on his back, the blonde kissed him, Dipper moaned. Their tongues fought for dominance, Bill snaked his hand into Dipper’s underwear, playing with his tip. Dipper gasp from the new sensation, which got Bill a better access to abuse the brunette’s mouth.

Bill pulled away, He admired his work, the boy beneath him had abused lips, red cheeks, and panting heavily. Bill pulled off the brunette’s bottom off along with the underwear, he spread his legs. Bill’s hand started to pumped the swollen erection, Dipper nearly screamed from the warm hand.

”B-Bill I-ah-can’t h-ahhave sex.”

”Oh I know, I’m just giving a different kind of sex.”

With that Bill placed the tip into his mouth, he sucked it, he put more into his mouth. He pulled the cock in and out of his mouth. Dipper grabbed his hair he pulled it telling Bill to go faster, Dipper felt heat in his stomach.

”B-ah Bill ahh ahh I’m claaaah close.”

Bill smiled, he sucked harder until Dipper came, the blonde sucked ever lasted drop of cum out of Dipper. He let the flaccid cock go. 

“How do you feel Pinetree.”

”Amazing.” Dipper purred, 

Bill cuddled with the brunette until they fell asleep.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue And some family fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have more stories please go check them out.

Dipper and Bill were asleep when their 3 year old Ariel came in to wake up her parents for breakfast.

”Mama, Daddy, Wake up!”

Bill groaned, Dipper cuddled him. Before getting out of bed to pick up his daughter, Bill got up as well. They all went downstairs for breakfast, Ariel had made a special place for her parents to sit next to her for breakfast.

Mabel was trying not to laugh at Bill's morning face, Bill was not a morning person. Ariel and Dipper were the morning people. 

"Morning." Said Mabel 

"Mhmm." Bill replied rubbing his eyes, the brunette pecked him on the cheek, knowing that it would lighten up the blonde's mode.

Bill adored his daughter, she was his princess. Ariel had brown hair, gold eyes, and freckles, she was too cute. Dipper adored her as well, he made a promise to himself that he would be a good mother to the girl. 

After breakfast,

Bill and Dipper played with three year old outside. They were playing hide n go seek, Little Ariel was trying to found her parents. She found Dipper first then Bill, after the game the sat watching the sunset, the girl had fallen asleep in Dipper’s arms.

”It’s perfect.” Said Dipper 

“Being here like this is, with you and Ariel is perfect.”

 Dipper smiled,

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

The shared a sweet kiss, under the sunset

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda got lazy with this chapter soooo it’s short


End file.
